


Marvin's Room

by YungGirlK



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungGirlK/pseuds/YungGirlK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspire by one the many versions of Marvin's Room. Its Riley and an OC. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvin's Room

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I don't own the Boondocks, or the song Marvin's Room. There like five different version of the song Marvin's Room. This is part of the Drake version so I hope you enjoy. Do own Kel and Shey. Peace

Marvin's Room

Riley Freeman aka Yung Rezzy had everything he could ever want. He had final become a superstar and had all the paper he would ever need, but there was something missing. But he didn't really didn't know what it was till he went back to Woodcrest.

It was a typical Thursday night; Rezzy had just got done doing a show in Woodcrest. It felt good to be back but he wouldn't openly admit that out loud. Being home made him want to hit up one of his favorite spots. "Hey, Kel tell everybody we're leaving a in 30." Riley yelled a cross the hotel suite. "Alrite Rezzy mane, Where we going anyway?" Kel Fenton said looking at his best friend since high school. "Marvin's Room", Riley said with a smirk on his face. Kel just shock his head at Riley and walk out the room to go tell everybody to get ready.

Marvin's Room was the place to be when he first got into the game. That was the spot for everybody who was anybody. That where he had first meet Shay Cater. The finest girl he had ever met in his 23 years old on this earth. They were good together till he blown up in the music world, and everything change. "That the past," Riley said looking at himself in the mirror. They were still really close. Sometimes his mind wonder would it could be like if they could make back to where they used to be. Thought about just call her and saying;

Fuck that nigga that you love so bad

I know you still think about the times we had

I said fuck that nigga you that you think found

I'm just saying you can do better

He shock the thoughts out of his mind and, walked out the hotel room. He had his crew in the cars waiting on him. Who was going to say something he runs the show.

0987654321

Marvin's Room had change, but yet it hadn't change. It was still at the same address but, now it looked more like a big city club. It still has all the same people that used to fuck with him back in the day. Even Shey's crew was in the club tonight, but Shey wasn't among them. That kind of upset him he hadn't seen her in person in while and he had hoped he would to night. Then he saw Redbone and she came over to pull him to the VIP area. Good ole Redbone she made the night lot better.

Later in the night...

After maybe five shots of gin, the weed, and all the bottles of absolute. Yung Rezzy was fucked up. He looked down at his phone; it was at his contacts at the moment. Only one name was highlighted. Shay's, Damn him if he did and damn himself if he doesn't, he was going to call her. Riley took the phone away from ear to look at it real quick; her ringback tone was one of his songs. "Hello", Shey Cater said with sleep in her voice. "Hey whets up Shey," Riley said. "I'm sleeping, why are you calling so late?" "I have something to say that all" Riley said.

Fuck that nigga that you love so bad.

I know you still think about the times we had.

I say fuck that nigga that you think you found

And since you picked up I know he not around.

I'm just saying you can do better.

Tell me have you heard that lately?

I'm just saying you can do better.

I'll stop hating only if you make me.

I think I'm addicted to naked picture

And sitting talking about bitches that we almost had.

I don't think conscious of making monster out the women

That I sponsor till all goes bad.

But shit its all good.

We throw a party

Yeah

We throw a party

Bitches came over

Yeah

We throw a party

I was just callin' cause they were just leaving

Talk to me please I' don't have much to believe in

I need you right now

Are you down to listen to me

Too many drinks have been givin to me

I got some women that living off me

Pay for their flights and hotels

I'm ashamed

Better that you know but I won't say so names.

After a while girl they all seem the same

I've had sex four times this week

I'll explain

Having a hard time adjusting to fame.

Spreading that mixture

I've been talking crazy girl

Lucky that you picked up

Lucky that you stayed on

I need someone to put this weight on

Fuck I'm sorry.

I'm just saying you can do better.

Tell have you heard that lately?

I'm just saying you can do better.

Riley just poured his heart out to this girl. If she didn't say something soon. He was going to lose it.


End file.
